This invention relates to a new stitch that is formed along and covers the raw edge of an upper ply that is joined to a second underlying ply. The invention also relates to an improved apparatus for, and method of forming, the new stitch. The new stitch is useful in many applications including a pocket facing application.
This invention has particular application in the pocket facing operation on bluejeans. In this operation an upper layer or ply of denim is stitched, along a raw edge of the denim, to a pocket fabric ply.
In the prior art a pocket facing operation is performed by applying a facing stitch that has two parallel rows of standard Type 401 stitches with a top cover thread interlaced between the two rows of Type 401 stitches. In this prior art pocket facing operation, the stitch extends straight for a short distance, then follows a radius for about 90.degree. and then extends straight for another short distance. The prior art facing stitch is started with the right needle at the raw edge of the upper ply of material, and as the stitch is formed around the radius, the line of Type 401 stitches formed by the right needle drifts to the left such that the raw edge of the upper ply of material is left uncovered by the facing stitch. As the garment is worn and washed the uncovered raw edge unravels and becomes unsightly.